In various types of circuits, interference can cause problems with the operation of circuits. Interference can therefore make the design of a system difficult. For example, in a circuit where inductors are used, the inductors can interfere with other components in the circuit.
In the example of mobile radio and telephony applications, demand for smaller and lower cost devices has driven recent research toward the integration of components into single IC's. For example, efforts have been made to integrate radio-frequency (RF) transceivers within a single IC, using technologies such as complementary metal-oxide semiconductor (CMOS) technologies. This type of integration can be difficult and involves solving several problems. In the example of an RF transceiver, the transceiver's circuitry typically includes sensitive components susceptible to interference with other components. In addition, communication standards relating to the operation of the transceiver set requirements for noise, output power, spectral emission, etc., of the transceiver. In order to meet the requirements of the transceiver, and of the applicable standards, a need exists for techniques for reducing or minimizing the interference between components, such as inductors, in an IC.